


夏天开始，夏天结束

by lucyokita



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyokita/pseuds/lucyokita
Summary: *甜蜜校园青春文学！降就是甜！
Relationships: 诺俊, 降
Kudos: 17





	夏天开始，夏天结束

夏天。

阳光和蝉鸣。  
裸露出小臂的校服衬衫，和挥洒着汗水的操场跑道。  
当然，还有充满燥热的教室，和悸动不安的青春。

黄仁俊的背靠在教室白色的墙壁上，能听到身后楼下球场上传来的欢呼声。  
是有人进球了吧。  
不过他现在可没有心思去想这些事，和他对面而坐的人，正掰着他的膝盖，狠狠地往他里面顶弄着。  
“等……你慢……点……”  
“已经够慢了……仁俊这就受不了了？嗯？”  
黏腻的鼻音。  
你以为人人都跟你似的每天精力用不完吗？  
被推到地上操弄的人实在是分不出力气去跟对方争辩这种事，只能发出断断续续甜甜腻腻地呻吟。  
可那个精力旺盛的家伙才不会就此打住，抓着黄仁俊的膝盖又把人往后压了压，压完之后才又心疼般地绕了只手臂，伸到人的背后去抚摸可能被墙壁膈到的脊背，然后也不知道是撒娇还是讨好道：“仁俊喊声哥哥？我慢点？”  
“呀！李帝努！”  
“喊嘛……”  
“……滚！”  
这是绝对不能让步的尊严，永远比李帝努多喝一个月牛奶的尊严。

青春期。  
永远充满着躁动和活力的年纪。  
也是可以放肆地喊出爱意，却又不懂得如何经营的年纪。

黄仁俊和李帝努搞在一起是在高一下学期。  
也没有什么特别的原因，也没有什么传奇的相遇。  
只不过是互相看对了眼——简单的一见钟情而已。  
多巴胺和荷尔蒙的分泌需要理由吗？  
需要。  
只要互相看到彼此就可以了。

整个高二都腻腻乎乎的两个人，简直能上榜“我最不想看到的秀恩爱情侣榜”TOP3。  
“两个烦人精。”  
罗渽民如是说道。  
“看着吧，现在这腻歪劲，等分手了尴不尴尬。”  
李东赫如是说道。

倒也真被说中了。

黄仁俊和李帝努的冷战开端是在高三下学期。  
也没有什么特别的原因，也没有什么奇葩的借口。  
少年的激情，往往来得凶猛，褪得也迅速——  
可少年们又哪里知道这一切不过是颅内激素的转换，从苯基乙胺的冲动，到内啡肽的镇静，所有的激情过后总会归于平淡。

所以小孩们总会以为，快感激素的退却就是不爱的证据，只是各自碍于自尊，谁都不肯先说出口。  
——谁让当初彼此叫嚣着绝对和永远的时候，都不曾想过身后事呢？

所以现在是个什么状况呢？  
——就差一句分手没说而已，我和他还能有个什么关系？

都说着已经不爱的话，又都偷偷地在意着对方。  
你撩拨我的竹马，我招惹你的soulmate，够公平吧？  
行吧。

“还不如两人腻歪的时候呢。”  
罗渽民如是说道。  
“看着吧，现在冷战得激烈，事后还不都巴着想和好。”  
李东赫如是说道。

但这次却不再言中。

都是自尊心堪比天高的骄子，凭什么自己先低头？  
那句两人都说不出口的分手，终于在毕业之后，被时间自然地取代。

不过一场初恋而已，谁还能没有个恋人就活不下去的吗？

青春期的结束。  
伴随着心口轻微的刺痛。  
无伤大雅。

夏天。

树荫和暖风。  
顺坡而下的单车滑板，和空调嗡鸣的阶梯教室。  
当然，还有热情洋溢的夜晚，和音响雷动的舞台。

李帝努是被人拖着过来看的表演，在学校足球场旁搭建的露天舞台。  
国际交换生迎新晚会。  
这群来凑热闹的还不都是冲着和异国小美女来场浪漫邂逅才在台下吼得起劲？  
拖他过来的那帮人说了，有个帅哥在，发生命运邂逅的概率才更大。  
“呵。”李帝努面无表情地冷笑一声，就靠在球场外围的铁栏杆上玩起了手机。

直到听到一个熟悉的声音，他才抬起头来。  
“可以啊，这哥们唱得不错啊，声音真好听。”  
李帝努盯着舞台上的一个熟悉身影，忍不住在心里回嘴：那可不，叫起来更好听。  
“舞也跳得好，看条子长得也不错。”  
那可不，身子还软着呢。  
“要是个女生我立马就去勾搭了。”  
呵。  
“不是女生我也可以啊！你听他韩语，讲得真好。”  
“谁说你可以了？”  
正闲扯着勾搭外国小男生的那帮人，听见李帝努突然开口一句没头没尾的话，纷纷疑惑地转过去盯着他。  
“为什么我不可以？”之前说着可以的人不怕死地梗着脖子问道。  
“因为我是他男朋友。”

只要不是当着面，就什么话都敢说。

也或许是两个人名头都太大，李帝努那句话不知道怎么的，就传到了黄仁俊的耳朵里。  
学生们总是喜欢些八卦的。  
尤其是好看的人的八卦。

黄仁俊和李帝努时隔两年后的再相遇，是在大学食堂。  
李帝努进门就看到了正在买饭的黄仁俊的背影。  
等人买好饭回过头来时，四目相对。

本来这场相遇，应该就这样沉默地过去的。  
但不知是哪个好奇心旺盛还不怕死的人，突然拉着黄仁俊问了声：“听说李帝努是你男朋友？”  
声音不大不小，周全一圈正好听得见。

黄仁俊盯着李帝努不带表情的脸看了好一会，才笑着说：“是啊。”  
然后，走上前，踮起脚，吻了一下那人的嘴角。

之后在一张桌上吃饭，便也成了顺理成章的事。

“怎么？是觉得拿我当挡箭牌是件倍有面子的事才跟别人那么说的？”笑得像只小狐狸一样精明的人，贼兮兮地问道。  
“……”谁说我拿你当挡箭牌了。  
“你说要是我刚才拆穿你，不给你面子你会怎么做？”  
“拆穿我什么？”  
“你是我男朋友啊？”  
“我不是吗？”  
“……”从相遇开始，就一直笑得游刃有余的人，终于露出了疑惑的表情。  
这次带着笑眼的人换成了李帝努：“你跟我说分手了吗？”

那次共进午餐后，两人在学校碰面的概率指数上升。

黄仁俊那天虽然赌气一般没有答李帝努的话，但之后每次再见却都像没生过气一样，该打招呼打招呼，该开玩笑开玩笑。  
面对李帝努的笑眼也不回避，就像真的不曾分手一般。  
——除了动不动就当着李帝努的面往别人怀里钻。

那个别人，有时候是李东赫，有时候是罗渽民。  
就算都是老熟人吧，李帝努也不能说不生气。  
尤其那两人还会故意在他面前演。  
和仁俊两年没见，甚为想念。  
亲密一点怎么了？

可生气能怎么办？面上还是得挂着笑。  
直到那天，李帝努看见那细白的小手腕上，闪着一道不知道是什么金属的亮光。  
“好看吗？渽民送的，生日礼物。”分不清是真心感慨还是刻意炫耀。  
“不好看。”有人生日礼物送情侣手镯的吗？  
“切，没眼光。”  
看着黄仁俊小恶魔似地勾起的恶劣嘴角，李帝努觉得这个看起来软乎乎的人可真行，真厉害，时隔两年，还能把他当纯情小男孩一样玩弄。  
问题是他明知对方在下饵，还是会忍不住上钩。

“……你这样有意思吗？”  
“可有意思了。不高兴你也去找别人啊。多的是人排着队想往你怀里爬。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我？我可不想。”  
“是吗？”听到否定回答的人，皱着眉把对方圈到自己怀里，额头贴上额头，“你这叫不想？嗯？”  
“不想。我往你怀里爬做什么？我想往你胯上爬。”  
“……”

之后还有什么好说的呢？  
李帝努拖着这个笑得一脸灿烂又恶劣的小狐狸就往宿舍走。  
啃上黄仁俊嘴唇的时候，那只小狐狸还一定要盖章宣告一样地先发表申明：“是你先跟我低头的，我只是给你台阶下。”  
“是，是我先低的头。”李帝努给这一出停战协议一样的申告宣言整笑了，他一边吻着黄仁俊的嘴，一边去扯对方的衣服，“所以这也说明我更喜欢你。”  
“你放屁！”听到这话的黄仁俊炸毛一样的把李帝努推到地板上，跨坐上去，“没有人能比我更喜欢我自己。”  
“……”好的吧。  
“可我比喜欢自己还要喜欢你，李帝努。”  
“……”不，这句话应该是我跟你说。

两年多没有碰触过的皮肤和温度。  
带着记忆里汗水的粘腻和悸动的炽热。  
那些在身体里沉寂依旧的情感与冲动，不论是否和颅内分泌的激素有关，都在这一刻开始泛滥。

李帝努躺在地板上，看着骑在他身上俯视着他的黄仁俊。  
那软糯的小脸蛋是因为什么而泛红的呢？眼角的泪光又是因为什么而渗出的呢？摆动的腰肢又细又软，如果自己用力握上去，会不会一不小心就折断了呢？  
“会觉得……地板很硬吗……”  
听着对方一边喘息一边忘情的担心，李帝努笑着摇摇头，终于受不了对方那虽然努力，却对自己显得过于软慢而折磨的节奏，抓着身上人的屁股就开始发力往上顶。  
——小家伙看起来瘦瘦的样子，肉全长屁股上了啊。  
“仁俊自己坐上来的，可要自己都承受住啊。”  
“你他妈……先顾好你自己吧！”  
就算是被顶得哭出来，那人也绝不会示弱。  
毕竟，事关身为哥哥的尊严。

汗水和精液混在一起，李帝努坐起身来，把人从地上就着插入的姿势托起来，走到床边，然后一起倒在床上。  
“仁俊啊……叫声哥哥吧？”  
“你……滚蛋！”就是哑着嗓子也不能输了气势。  
“那我们一直做到冬天好不好？做到新年，做到今年结束，做到明年结束……”  
“你……你能做的话……就试试……！”  
“好的，这可是仁俊答应的……”  
“JE……JENO……唔……哥哥……”  
——永远不要低估李帝努的精力。

更重要的是，夏天开始的冷战，自然也要结束在夏天。

“我们这算是和好了？”李帝努亲了下被自己搂在胸前，软成一团的黄仁俊问道。  
“我们什么时候分过手？你说过要跟我分手？”  
是那天在食堂黄仁俊没有回答的问题。  
被抛了回来。  
“没有。”  
“那不就得了，我可是说过会永远喜欢你的，我才不会打自己脸。”  
“你还敢说永远啊？”  
“敢啊，有什么不敢的？你不敢？”  
“嗯，我不敢。我怕现在说了，以后就没机会每天都跟跟你说一遍喜欢你了。”  
“……我以前怎么没发现你这么肉麻。”  
“你以后都会发现的。”

所以，还有些什么会是之前没发现的呢？  
首先——  
其实从来没有不爱过。


End file.
